Nacht
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Oke, tapi kita jadi menikah kan?" "Iya, jadi." MinYoon / MinGa / BL. Jimin!seme. By Sehon-ey


"Artist of the year dua ribu enam belas adalah – "memberi jeda. "Park Jimin. Selamat." Ujar pembaca nominasi itu, sontak membuat Jimin terpana – oh, dia menang? Serius?

Ia melangkah dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Bahkan ketika ia menggenggam piala rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Oh – oke." Ia memberi jeda, menetralkan suaranya yang seperti ingi pecah. "Oh, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi selain terima kasih untuk yang mendukungku. Yang jelas terima kasih, untuk semua. Untuk Tuhan, Orang tua ku. Dan – Yoongi-ah terima kasih sudah banyak mengerti diriku, dan segala kesibukanku. Aku yakin kau sedang sibuk dengan dengan naskah mu dan lupa menonton ku. Jadi, lebih baik berhenti berkerja dan menikah dengan ku. Kedengaran, oke kan? Aku tunggu jawaban mu nanti, liebe." Ujar Jimin yang sontak membuat fansnya berteriak tidak jelas. Perkataan Jimin bukan kah berarti ia sedang melamar sang kekasih di hadapan jutaan orang? Jeritan iri dari orang-orang di sana terus menerus di dengarnya, bahkan beritanya sudah terpampang di berbagai media.

Tinggal menunggu jawabannya dari Yoongi saja kan?

* * *

 **Tittle : Nacht [ malam ]**

 **Author : sehon-ey**

 **Cast : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi**

 _BL / Jimin!seme._

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** _Kau mungkin tidak sempurna, tap_ i **kau sempurna untuk ku**. **"**

* * *

Jimin dan Yoongi cukup sulit membagi waktu.

Yoongi pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang tengah sibuk-sibuknya membaca, mengedit, dan hal-hal lainnya yang membuatnya tidak sempat memikirkan _'memberi kabar'_ kepada kekasihnya yang haus akan kabar darinya. Bekerja sebagai editor di penerbitan buku membuatnya sulit mengatur waktu.

Jimin pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang di kencaninya adalah tipe-tipe keras kepala. Di tambah, Yoongi yang tidak kalah keras kepala. Sehingga membuat hubungan mereka sulit untuk tentram bahkan damai.

Dan, pekerjaan Jimin juga salah satu faktor membuat hubungan mereka sulit tentram bahkan damai, anehnya sesulit apapun hubungan mereka, seberapa sering pun mereka bertengkar. Terlintas kata berpisah saja, tidak pernah ada.

Jimin itu cinta mati dengan pekerjaannya – dan, ia juga cinta mati dengan Yoongi. Tuntutan sebagai artis membuat dirinya sulit bertemu dengan Yoongi. Di tambah, Yoongi sulit sekali di hubungi.

Bisa dihitung dengan jari dalam sebulan mereka bertemu. Dan, jika mereka bertemu kadang terlalu singkat. Mungkin ketika waktu break di sela-sela syuting ia akan datang ke kantor Yoongi untuk makan bersama, atau mungkin malam ia datang ke apartement Yoongi, dan atau Yoongi yang datang ke apartementnya _'hanya sekedar mampir_ '

Pertemuan pertama mereka mungkin bisa di bilang biasa, bahkan terkesan drama. Ketika itu film yang akan Jimin mainkan, merupakan buku terbitan dari Yoongi. Pertemuan mereka berjalan seiring film itu di produksi, bertukar nomor, saling mengetahui kepribadian masing-masing dan berakhir Jimin menyatakan cintanya, dan Yoongi menerima Jimin tanpa berfikir dua kali.

" _Masih sibuk dengan laptopmu?"_

Yoongi tengah sibuk mengapit ponsel di antara pundak dan pipinya, tangannya terus mengetik keyboard dari laptopnya. "Kau bisa dengar sendiri." Ujarnya.

" _Aku tebak kau tidak menontonku tadi?"_

"Aku lupa." Jawab Yoongi menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Tenang, nanti akan aku tonton. Apakah kau menang?" tanya memastikan sesuatu.

" _Ya, aku menang."_

"Selamat, Jimin-ie." Ujarnya dengan semangat. Lalu ia meletakkan ponselnya di mejanya, dan menghidupkan speaker agar ia bisa mendengar. Ia berdiri dan membawa laptopnya menuju ke luar ruangannya. Dan, memanggil asistennya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya ini. Dengan tatapan bersalah Yoongi menatap asistennya, yang mengharuskannya lembur. "Tidak apa-apa, sir. Harusnya kau ambil libur bersama kekasihmu, dia pasti memenangkan hadiahnya luar biasa." Ujar asistennya.

"Omong-omong dia menang kategori apa?" tanya Yoongi. "Aku tidak menontonnya."

"Astaga! Serius, sir? Dia menang di Artist of the year. Padahal Jimin-ssi keren sekali saat menyebutkan namamu – "

"Namaku? Oh, baiklah. Nanti akan lihat." Ujarnya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Oh, maaf." Ujar Yoongi ketika ia sampai di mejanya lagi. "Jadi kau berbicara apa saja tadi?" tanya lagi dengan suara agar nyaring.

Jimin menarik nafas. _"Aku bertanya, kau dari mana saja."_

"Hanya berbicara sebentar dengan asistenku. Jadi, bagaimana di sana? Kau masih di acara kan? By the way – kirim salam dengan aktor Kim Taehyung!"

" _Ya – ya – jangan fikir orang lain. Kekasihmu masih hidup."_

Yoongi tersenyum. "Iya, iya." Ucapnya ceria.

" _Aku ingin bertemu."_ Ujar Jimin.

"Tentu saja aku juga mau, tapi kau butuh istirahat." Jawab Yoongi setengah hati. "Bukannya, setiap acara seperti itu akan ada party nya?"

Jimin mendengus _. "Aku tidak peduli, aku inginnya bertemu denganmu."_

Yoongi mengerang. "Ayolah, boo. Jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku bahkan belum mandi sore – makan malam juga."

" _Ya – Min Yoongi! Yang benar saja, kau belum makan jam segini? Makanya – berhenti dari pekerjaanmu, terus menikah denganku. Dan, kau tidak akan melupakan hal-hal kecil seperti itu."_

"Kau melamar ku, eh?" jawab Yoongi dengan kekehannya.

" _Memang iya,"_ jawab Jimin lugas dan singkat. Jika saja Yoongi melihat ekspresi Jimin sekarang mungkin dirinya akan tergugu.

"Oh baiklah. Aku terima, kalau begitu. Dan, sepertinya aku memang perlu mandi dan makan." Ujar Yoongi merasakan dirinya yang lengket, dan perutnya yang meronta kelaparan, ia kemudian mengambil coat tebalnya, dan mencari kunci mobilnya. "Aku mau pulang kerumah," ujar Yoongi lagi.

" _Terus?"_

"Aku matikan ya."

" _Jangan,"_

"Mau ngapain lagi?" tanya Yoongi kesal.

" _Yasudah, nanti pas kau sampai dan mau mandi telfon aku lagi. Heheheheheh -"_ Ujar Jimin. Yoongi mendengus, kemesumannya tidak bisa di kurangi sedikit ya?

"Mau ngapain? Mau phone sex? Buang jauh-jauh fikiran itu, karna aku tidak sudi. Enyah kau, Park Jimin."

 _"H-Hey-"_

" _Aku bercanda kok tentang phone sex itu."_

" _Aku lebih suka sex langsung, di kamarku atau kamar mu bo – "_

Yoongi dengan iseng menekan tombol merah dan tertawa seorang diri membayangkan wajah kesal Jimin. Ia membuka pintu ruangannya, dan izin pamit pulang. Selama perjalanan menuju ke arah lift, orang berlalu lalang mengucapkan ' _selamat'_ Yoongi fikir mungkin ucapan selamat karna kekasihnya memenangkan perhargaan bergengsi. Ketika akan menekan tombol di lift, ponselnya tak henti-henti berdering membuatnya kesal bukan main.

"Apa!?" semburnya kesal.

" _Katanya mau pulang."_

"Ini aku sedang di lift."

" _Oh, oke. Aku sudah tunggu di loby, jangan terlalu lama."_

"APA!?" jerit Yoongi, ia menghentakkan kaki di lift dengan kesal. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, ia terburu-buru keluar dan menuju loby secepat mungkin.

"Hai?" sapaan Jimin dengan lembut membuat Yoongi yang ingin marah, tertahan. Ia mendekat ke arah Jimin dengan rasa sedikit kesal. Cuaca dingin, tapi Jimin hanya memakai jas – yang mungkin tadi di pakainya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan apa!? Kau ini kenapa nekat sekali sih!?" ujar Yoongi ketika ia sudah selesai menghubungi asistennya.

"Aku butuh jawabanmu." Ujar Jimin mendekatkan dirinya untuk memeluk Yoongi, mencari kehangatan.

Rambut blondenya jatuh menutupi sebagian mata, dan ia tersenyum. Yoonngi merasa seakan perutnya jungkir-balik, ia baru sadar jika ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu?

"Jawaban apa?" tanya Yoongi heran.

"Iya atau tidak?"

"Iya. Memangnya aku pernah berkata tidak untuk mu?" ujar Yoongi mendecak dengan kesal. Jimin memajukan wajah dan mengecup bibir Yoongi dengan ringan. Bibir mereka hanya bertemu beberap detik.

"Itu jawaban yang aku inginkan," ujar Jimin sambil mengusap leher Yoongi.

Dan, Jimin sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

* * *

 _ **At car**_

"Sudah pakai seatbealt mu?" Yoongi mengangguk sambil menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. "Omong-omong bagaimana mobil ku?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

"Biarkan saja. Buang juga tidak masalah, nanti aku belikan yang baru." Ujar Jimin lantas menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Yoongi memutar malasnya. "Cih," ujar Yoongi dengan nada tidak suka.

"Tadi, sehabis aku menerima penghargaan, rekan-rekan aktor ku bertanya." Ujar Jimin memecahkan keheningan mereka.

Yoongi yang tengah bersandar penuh dengan kursi mobil, lantas menoleh menghadap Jimin dan mendengarkan dengan seksama Jimin bercerita. Ini salah satu yang Jimin suka dari Yoongi, selelah apapun Yoongi. Dia akan tetap mendengar Jimin bercerita. "Bertanya apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tentang mu,"

"Kenapa mereka bertanya?" tanya Yoongi heran.

"Karna aku melamarmu." Ujar Jimin sesantai mungkin.

Yoongi mengangguk dengan santai. "Oh, kau melamarku – EH – KAU APA!? MELAMAR KU?" Yoongi mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan, namun ia tidak mengingat apapun. "KAPAN? DIMANA? KENAPA AKU TIDAK TAHU?" ujar Yoongi membabi-buta kebingungan setengah mati.

"Saat aku menerima pernghargaan, salah sendiri kau tidak menonton. Dan, yang kedua ketika di telfon tadi. Dan, kau sudah menerimanya."

"AKU KIRA KAU BERCANDA – "

"Jangan berteriak, boo. Kita sedang di jalan raya." Ujar Jimin memperingati Yoongi. "Jadi, mereka bertanya tentang mu."

"Terus, bertanya tentang apa?"

"Mereka ingin tahu seperti apa dirimu dan bagaimana rupamu."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Jadi, kau tunjukkan foto ku? Foto yang bagus kan? Foto aku yang manaaa?" ujar Yoongi bersemangat.

"Tidak, aku tidak menunjukkan fotomu. Aku tidak ingin berbagi nikmat dari Tuhan, Tuhan hanya memberikan mu untukku. Jadi aku konsumsi sendiri saja."

"...oke."

Jimin terkekeh sendiri. "Jadi aku mengatakan pada mereka, bahwa kau seorang editor, dan kau hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang berpotongan tubuh kecil, kaki ramping dan sangat manis saat kau tidak marah-marah. Benar- benar biasa, deh."

Astaga, kurang ajar sekali kekasihnya ini. Sumpah, kenapa Yoongi tidak mendengar pujian sediktpun?

"KURANG AJAR – SEBEGITU BIASANYA KAH AKU PARK JIMIN?" Yoongi tidak terima di jelaskan seperti itu, setidaknya banggakan sedikit lah dirinya yang biasa ini.

"Kau mungkin tidak sempurna, tapi kau sempurna untuk ku."

Uh – oh. Park Jimin sialan – dengan segala mulut manisnya.

"Boo?"

"..."

"Liebe?"

"..."

"Hyung?"

"..."

"Yoongi-ah?"

"...Oh, diamlah kau Park Jimin."

Oh, sedang malu dia.

" _ **Oke, tapi kita jadi menikah kan?**_ " tanya Jimin memastikan kembali.

" ** _Iya, jadi._** "

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

[ liebe ; sayang ]

Hai! Teruntuk kalian para MinYoon / MinGa shipper~

Selamat malam minggu uyeeee~

#MinGa jadi tag baru untuk Jimin dan Yoongi ya~ biar engga kena trap Yoongi seme~

Mungkin yang pernah baca ff aku, sudah tau karakter aku nulis wkwkw. Yeap, tidak jauh-jauh dari gombalan dan rayuan Jimin yang mematikan.

 ** _Oke, sekian. Salam hangat dari Sehon-ey._**


End file.
